Breakaway
by jzazy
Summary: LIVIN WID HER MOM, MAX HEARS A SONG DAT TOTALY REMINDS HER OF HER LIFE. SAD/HAPP SONGFIC, BOUT THE SONG BREAKAWAY BY KELLY CLARKSON, TAKES PLACE AFTER 5TH BOOK, TINY SPOILERS, BUT READ! IT TELS HOW MAX FEELS, N FANG IS DER 4 HER! SOME FAX! READ N REVIEW


A/N: I WAS LISTENIN 2 DIS SONG, N DEN I WAS LIK, OMG, IT SO TOTALLY RELATES TO Max, AND HOW SHE ESCAPED THE SCHOOL, AND HOW SHE'S TRYING 2 MAK A DIFFRENCE. PS. THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER THE 5TH BOOK, SO VERY TINY SPOILERS 4 THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVENT READ IT YET. I TOTALLY RECOMEND IT THOUGH!!!

REMEMBER TO REVIEW! FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED, AND SUGGESTIONS ARE LOVED!!!!

I was sitting in my mom's house; we had stopped by to check she was safe, and to visit Ella. After everything they'd been through, I thought at least a visit would be appropriate.

I sat in a couch, while Nudge, Angel and Ella were all in Ella's room talking about clothes and stuff. Mom was making dinner, Iggy and Gazzy were talking about bombs somewhere out in the yard, with Akila and Total nearby, and Fang was sitting next to me on the couch holding my hand. I was thinking about everything I'd been through, my whole life. I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and asked what I was spacing about now?

"I'm just thinking, when my mom and I went grocery shopping, on the way back, the radio was on, there was this song playing, it reminded me of everything I've been through. I loved that song. I know it by heart, and I was just thinking how much it relates to me."

"Oh, what song was it?"

"Well, I'll tell you everything I'm thinking instead.

_Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
_**[well in my case, dog cage.]  
**_Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)  
_**[we all prayed for a better life, where we could be free]**

_Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
_**[when the white coats wouldn't stop, even if we plead so much!]  
**_Wanted to belong here  
But felt something wrong here  
_**[I felt very wrong in the School.]  
**_So I prayed I could break away_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky  
_**[we flew away from there Fang, we flew away with Jeb.]  
**_And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
_**[we took the chance of our lives, of being found, and tried living like a normal family in the Colorado mountains.]  
**_Make a change  
_**[we're all trying to make a change in the environment, with the air shows, and the congress speech and all, we've been trying to make a change.]  
**_And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
_**[out and away from the School, and the institute, and Itex, and everything evil]  
**_But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
_**[I've never forgotten the flock, basically the ones I love the most]  
**_I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
_**[that's what we did, we took the risk of getting caught escaping the cages, we destroyed Itex and made a change, and we broke away, and we're free.]**

_Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
_**[Fang, you wanted to find a deserted island and just stay away from life, just like sleep under a palm** **tree, and take life easy]  
**_Feel the rush of the ocean  
_**[boy did we ever, just recently!]  
**_Get onboard a fast train  
_**[remember the subway tunnels?]  
**_Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
_**[we've gotten on a lot of jets!]  
**_And breakaway  
_**[we've always had a mission, and we accomplished it, and we were able to break away]**

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
_**[we had to learn to fly, so that we were free.]  
**_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky  
_**[we left everything else, and just flew away]  
**_And I'll make wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
_**[we fought, and flew away from anything dark and evil, and we ended up free, always]  
**_But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
_**[we never forget each other]  
**_I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And break away_

_Buildings with a hundred floors  
_**[we saw many in New York, when we were looking for the institute.]  
**_Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
_**[we were never sure of what was coming next]  
**_Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway  
_**[but we sucked up all our fears, and went along, and fought our way through life till we were free]**

_I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
_**[it was so hard for me to have to say goodbye to my mom and Ella so many times, cause of the danger I put them in.]  
**_I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
_**[I let them go, and went to do my mission]  
**_Make a change  
_**[the air shows, charging Itex, breaking Mr. Chu's underwater place, everything's making a change]  
**_And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
_**[we got away from every attack, we flew away, away from the darkness, and into the sunny skies]  
**_But I wont forget the place I come from  
_**[meaning I won't forget people like my mom, and like Total. And how I've had to struggle so much to make my life better and stay out of those dog cages]  
**_I gotta take a risk  
_**[I have to let them go, like when Nudge left us.]  
**_Take a chance  
_**[let them learn, and give them a chance to do as they want.]  
**_Make a change  
_**[we'll make a change everyday, I know we will]  
**_And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway  
_**[we were able to breakaway from the School, Itex, the Uber Director, Mr. Chu, and we will breakaway from anything else that gets in our way.]  
**

"Wow, that does sound like us, like you Max." Fang said.

I nodded. "Yeah, makes me wonder though, how much longer will we be able to break away? I love that we're free, but its not like our freedom lasts too long. Sometimes, sometimes I wish we could just like breakaway from the rest of the world."

Fang nodded, and put his arm around my shoulders, "I know what you mean, but you have a mission Max. You will save the world, but don't worry, I'm sure that in the end, you will always breakaway, cause you gotta, take a risk, take a chance, make a change, and breakaway. That's gonna be your life. But in the end, you'll always be happy, cause you'll be free, and have your family to love you." he said kissing my forehead. I leaned my head on his shoulder, and hugged him. Fang was the best. He was always there for me.

"Thanks for being here Fang. I never really told you, but I choose you."

He smiled, and wrapped his arms around me, and kissed me. I threw my arms around his neck, and kissed him back with all I had. My Fang, he was my soul mate, my everything, the only one. No need to keep looking. He was the one, I would always want to breakaway with.

............................................

...................

…well of course the rest of the flock too, but you know, they're like part of the package… I love my flock.

* * *

A/N:WELL HOW'D I DO? I JUST REALLY LOVE THIS SONG, AND KELLY CLARKSON, I THINK I WILL MAKE A SONGFIC ABOUT THE SONG MY LIFE WOULD SUCK WITHOUT YOU... ANY THOUGHTS? REMEMBER TO REVIEW, AND TELL ME IF YOU THINK I SHOULD MAKE A SONGFIC BOUT MY LIFE WOULD SUCK WITHOUT YOU BY KELLY CLARKSON!!

THANKS FOR READING!!! REVIEW!!!!!

PEACE OUT PEOPLE!!!!

~JZAZY~


End file.
